


On The Road With Merry And Pippin

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Double Drabble, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: In hindsight, playing a prank on the tired and stressed Fellowship probably wasn’t the best idea.





	On The Road With Merry And Pippin

In hindsight, playing a prank on the tired and stressed Fellowship probably wasn’t the best idea. But Merry and Pippin weren’t known for their intelligence, so play a prank on the Fellowship they did. They started by stuffing some stacks they’d found then jamming sticks on either side of them, so the sacks looked a little like attackers. Having set everything up, they began to scream.

  
“Wake up! We’re under attack!” 

  
The Fellowship leapt from their bedrolls, weapons at the ready. Legolas, his hair in a hairnet and his face covered by a luxury face mask, shot at one of the attackers. Aragorn drew his sword and charged at another. Having skewered it, he stopped when his target didn’t counter.

  
“Wait! They’re just strawmen!” He called to the others. 

  
The warning came too late to stop Gimli, who sliced his target in two with his axe. Gandalf sighed in annoyance as he released what had happened.

  
“Peregin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck.” He sighed, lowering his staff.

  
“What? It’s not like there are many dishes to wash out here!” Merry pointed out, failing to realize that while there weren’t many dishes to be washed, there were many packs to be carried.


End file.
